Amor Incondicional
by Halwill
Summary: Ela sofria por seu passado infeliz, após um acidente ela começa a se lembrar de tudo o que lhe aconteceu e também do que queria dizer e nunca conseguiu...o que será que ela queria falar? Leia e descubra . ONE-SHOT NejixTenten


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e cia não me pertencem...só o Kakashi que fugiu pro México e não voltou mais e...peraí que o tio de jaleco com a camisa de força tá vindo..._

---

**_Amor Incondicional_**

---

Tokyo - algum dia de julho

(...)

-Kyaaah!!

-O que aconteceu??

-Parece que alguém foi atropelado - comentavam as pessoas que passavam pelo local

-É uma garota...

-Alguém chame uma ambulância...rápido!

-Eu..vou mor..er?! - perguntava a garota para uma mulher que estava ao seu lado.

-Acalme-se, a ambulância está vindo. - disse essa segurando em sua mão.

-Aqui... sem ao menos.. poder falar...com..ele?!

A garota fechou os olhos como se já sentisse que o pior lhe aconteceria e algumas lágrimas lhe escorreram pelo rosto enquanto ela lembrava de seu passado.

##FLASHBACK ON##

_"Eu definitivamente não tive uma vida que possa ser chamada de boa..._

_Era filha de um grande empresário, e sempre estudei nas melhores escolas, porém nunca tive liberdade para dizer o que eu pensava ou fazer o que eu queria. Em outras palavras...a minha vida se baseava em seguir o que o meu pai dizia._

_Desde pequena, sempre fui apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, Kiba, nós crescemos juntos e nossas famílias eram muito amigas. Porém, quando criei coragem e me declarei para ele, ele me disse que gostava de outra e, pouco tempo depois mudou de cidade. Aquilo acabou comigo...e com a nossa amizade também._

_Pouco depois, quando estava com aproximadamente 16 anos, meu pai me apresentou Neji Hyuuga, um garoto que estudava na mesma escola que eu, mas que eu unca havia visto e que, futuramente viria a ser meu noivo, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Quando disse iso ao meu pai ele apenas me respondeu 'Em famílias de prestígio como a nossa é comum haver casamentos arranjados!'_

_Bem...aquilo me deixou extremamente irritada. O Neji era tudo...bonito, rico, ia bem na escola e nos esportes, prendado, cínico, metido, orgulhoso e com um ego inabalável, o tipo de pessoa que se acha melhor do que toda e qualquer pessoa, totalmente ao contrário do Kiba...porém, eu precisava esquecê-lo e aceitei me casar com Neji, mesmo com o sentimento estranhamente complexo que tinha por ele._

_Terminamos a faculdade mais ou menos na mesma época e, poucos meses depois nos casamos...foi terrível...eu não conseguia sequer olhá-lo, porque isso me irritava profundamente...só o ato de olhar seus orbes perolados me irritava a ponto de me fazer sentir náuseas. O pior era que mesmo com tudo isso ele me tratava bem. Era um amor de pessoa comigo, era tão diferente de como tratava as outras pessoas que parecia até brincadeira...isso me fazia querer me afastar ainda mais dele, esse meu pensamento mesquinho e egoísta fez com que eu me afastasse dele, e isso o machucava muito...isso durou por muito tempo...até que há uns dias atrás, eu o vi com a Temari, uma amiga da faculdade. Os dois riam bastante e, eu pensei que estivessem rindo de mim, a trouxa, a idiota aqui...Isso me fez sentir muita raiva, e eu acabei falando coisas horríveis para o Neji em casa, duvidei da palavra dele e magoei-o ainda mais. Hoje eu vi a Temari, e ela me perguntou:_

_'-E aí, o que o Neji te deu?'_

_Eu não entendi o porque daquela pergunta e disse coisas horríveis à ela também. Então ela me disse que ontem o Neji a procurou para pedir conselhos sobre um presente de casamento para mim, porque mesmo fazendo um ano de casados ele praticamente não me conhecia. Só então me caiu a ficha...hoje é nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento e eu não lhe disse a coisa mais importante que eu sentia... mas agora...mesmo que eu falasse creio que ele não me perdoaria...afinal, eu vou morrer e ainda por cima, levar nosso filho comigo..._

##FLASHBACK OFF##

-TENTEN!! - gritava um rapaz de longos cabelos negros e orbes perolados que corria na direção da garota ainda estirada no chão

-Ne...ji...eu...

-Não fale mais nada! Aguente só um pouco Tenten, por favor...

-a..mo

-O que?

-eu..te...a...mo! - ao dizer isso a garota fechou novamente seus olhos e morrera em seguida, levando consigo o bebê que esperava.

-Tenten... - disse o rapaz tentando conter suas lágrimas até perceber que a garota segurava uma pequena sacola de papel como um cartão exposto endereçado a ele, o que o fez tirar o pacote das mãos ainda quentes dela.

Ao abrir a sacola ele viu três coisas dentro desta: um par de sapatos de bebê, uma pequena caixa, na qual estava a aliança dela e, por fim uma carta onde estava escrito:

_"Neji,_

_Perdoe-me por tudo o que eu te fiz até hoje durante esse tempo em que estivemos juntos...percebi que tudo isso que eu te fazia era uma distorcida de te amar, e queria que você me desculpasse por isso._

_Te devolvo minha aliança porque creio que eu não seja a pessoa que irá te fazer feliz, mas espero que você encontre essa pessoa logo -^^-_

_Ainda te amo muito..._

_Tenten"_

Ao terminar de ler a carta, o rapaz que agora chorava como ninguém dizia para si mesmo em seus pensamentos:

_Tenten, eu sabia de tudo...que você estava grávida, que você sofria por achar que eu não te amava...eu sabia disso tudo, porém, não pude fazer nada. O máximo que eu poderia fazer agora seria viver cada dia por você, mas infelizmente...acho que nem mesmo isso poderei fazer..._

Dizendo isso, Neji deu as costas a tudo o que acontecia ali e foi rumo à estação de trem. Cerca de uma semana depois a seguinte notícia estava nas páginas dos jornais:

**Nesta última noite, após seis dias de busca foi encontrado o corpo de Neji Hyuuga, que teria se suicidado por motivos ainda desconhecidos se jogando no mar. Desta forma, as empresas da família Hyuuga serão assumidas por Hinata, a próxima na linha de sucessão.**

_Ou seja...ela não era a única que sofria por amar incodicionalmente... _- pensava alguém que conhecia a história dos dois após ler o jornal.

---

_**Ohayoo minna-san o/**_

_**espero que gostem da minha 1ª fic e...**_

_**mandem reviews e não me matem, onegai '----'**_

_**kissus e ja ne o/  
**_


End file.
